greenyphatom2fandomcom-20200215-history
Little Guy/Content of previous page
This is the content of the previous version of the Little Guy page. ''Lignen Hammil "Little Guy" Gunpanow, (better known as Little Guy and formerly known as Big Guy), is the main protagonist of Greeny Phatom, The Greeny Phatom Show and its spin-off New Greeny Phatom. He was born on March 2, 1986. He once led the Anti-Gree City Army with a lot of Greeny Phatom characters (except Santed Sailor), as well as those from Geo's World, World of Jake, Luke City, Finley's World, the GoAnimate grounding series, and the Murkekow Fad, as well as the Baxter Bros and more (except (Gree City) in Greeny Phatom The Movie 3. He is voiced by AT&T Mike. Contents AppearanceEdit He wears a pink T-Shirt, and he has orange skin and black eyes. PersonalityEdit He is sometimes mad, but still can be friendly at any time. Also hates the stupid Gree City show. We do too, right? Appearances in Greeny PhatomEdit Little Guy appears in every episode of Greeny Phatom and New Greeny Phatom, except "The Cure of Santed Sailor" and others. New Greeny PhatomEdit Coming Soon! LikesEdit ◾Dr. Beanson ◾Little Guy 2 ◾Little Girl ◾Geo Guy HatesEdit ◾Santed Sailor ◾Dr. Beanson (sometimes) ◾Gangster Sailor ◾Bob Beanson ◾Gree Guy ◾Memy9909 (2011-2012) ◾Gree City ◾Green Bob (sometimes) ◾Geo Guy (sometimes) ◾Greecity2011 (Greeny Phatom Wiki) ◾GreeGuy2001 ◾2011greecity ◾Barney The Dinosaur ◾SadLittleiCarlyFan ◾Macaroni27 ◾Bryan Guy ◾Pingux2012 ◾Teletubbies GalleryEdit Lgf Little Guy Lgndb Another photo of Little Guy Lgiam Little Guy Lirb Little Guy Tgwgg1 Little Guy in The GreenyWorld Game Gallery 2012-8-29-8-55 Little Guy in the LGI Shop FileGSLG Gangster Sailor beating Little Guy Pepsi gp Little Guy promoting Pepsi Under Construction! Little Guy as a worker Lgcomic Little Guy in the Greeny Phatom Comic Flaky Title cools Big Guy (original Little Guy) in the title of the pilot. Gree Guy is trap by little guy Little Guy traps Gree Guy Pilot Dr. Beanson, Little Girl and Little Guy Little Guy from Greeny Phatom Little Guy Greeny Little Guy Gpcomicbook LG in Greeny Phatom comic 2012-8-8-18-14 Little Guy angry Poopeds Little Guy in "Summer Fun" Little Guy Little Guy Strach Little Guy walking around Lag Little Guy and Gum Little Guy on wikipedia Little Guy on Wikipedia in the unaired episode, Little Guy Goes on Wikipedia Sleepwalk Little Guy Sleepwalking from the episode The Sleepwalking Little Guy as he appears in Greeny LOL Little Guy in Greeny LOL Gpkcoverwithn64template Puppet little guy Little Guy in his Puppet Form. Hjjk Little Guy pointing at the Time Machine. Littleguytjsworld Little Guy as he appears in Tj's World. Hey little guy here by mariobrasilu9-d4oqt16 Little Guy as he appears in Revamped Greeny Phatom. Little Guy Art Concept Art of Little Guy by Geo G. Thepentagono41 little guy Little Guy in Greeny Phatom The New Adventures Little Guy Presutable Woard Style Little Guy Japanese Style by Presutable Woard Little guy trollface Little Guy Troll face Littleguygotmilk0 Little Guy in Got Milk Little Guy yay! Little Guy saying, "YAY!" Littleguycrazy Little Guy as if he went crazy. Little guy s new look by geoshea-d5ot2tr Little Guy's new look Littleguystub Little Guy seen on Punic Circle. Little guy gentelmen No More gree guy Little Guy Little Guy's face Pivot little guy scolding Mikey Guy for shaving Dr. Mother Bald. Little Guy fsjal Little Guy's fjal by Terrificante41 Little Guy in Geo TV Little Guy as he appears in Geo TV. Little guy parksprings1's version of little guy (2013) Greeny Phatom Characters Little Guy • Dr. Beanson • Geo Guy • Gree Guy • Gangster Sailor • Greeny Michael • Doctor • Dr. Mother • Santed Sailor • Green Bob • Dr. PBS • More Shows Greeny Phatom (1995 - 2004) • Greeny Phatom: The Xperience (1999-present) • New Greeny Phatom (2005 - present) • Revamped Greeny Phatom (2011 - present) • Greeny Phatom 3D (2012 - present) • The Greeny Phatom Show (2012 - 2012) • Greeny Phatom The New Adventures (2013 - present) Films Little Guy (film) (2011) • Greeny Phatom The Movie (2002) • Greeny Phatom The Movie 2 (2013) • Greeny Phatom The Movie 3 (2017) • Greeny Phatom The Movie 4 (2019) • Greeny Phatom The Movie 5 (2020) Little Guy Mystery Movies Little Guy And The Mystery Of Space (2012) • Little Guy and The Mystery to New York (2013) • Little Guy and the Atomic Holocaust (2015) • Little Guy and The Box of Jengo Fett (2016) • Little Guy and The Lightsaber Thief (2018) • Little Guy and The Revenge for Salisbury (2020) • Little Guy and The Battle for Memy9909 and Joey Slikk (2022) • Little Guy and The Rampage for Gree Guy (2025) • Little Guy and Pingux2012 and Cookie Eater's Revenge (TBA) • Little Guy and The Babysitter's Murder (TBA) • Little Guy and The Stolen Chipwich (TBA) • Little Guy and The Scream (TBA) • Little Guy and The Rampage for Pingux2012 and Gree Guy (TBA) • Little Guy and The Infested Game (TBA) • Little Guy and The Cupcakes Killer (TBA) • Little Guy and The Soul of Carrie (TBA) • Little Guy and The Prisoner of Arkatzand (TBA) • Little Guy and The Shadow of Dark (TBA) • Little Guy and The Last Spirit (TBA) • Little Guy and The Deadly Hallows Part I (TBA) • Little Guy and The Deadly Hallows Part II (TBA) • Little Guy and The Mirror of Death (TBA) • Little Guy and The Wiggles' Revenge (TBA) •Little Guy and the Ribbelation of Bryan Guy (TBA) •Little Guy and The Brindis of Santed Sailor (TBA)• Little Guy and Gree Guy's Last Stand (TBA) • Little Guy and The Time Adventures Part I: The Beginning (TBA) • Little Guy and The Time Adventures Part II: The Time Battle (TBA) • Little Guy and The Time Adventures Part III: The Final Round (TBA) '' End of previous version. Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki Category:Little Guy